Only a Dream
by Evangeline Elibeth Mariette
Summary: I've been reading the fanfic There's Always A Tomorrow, and I guess she got Vladimir Tod stuck on my mind, 'cause I had a very strange dream last night...Rated T because I figure it's better safe than sorry! *I put mystery because the dream is one to me


~ I had this super long dream last night... it was a weird one, for sure, and lucky for you, I couldn't remember all of it, only what I wrote down for you... so enjoy, please! ~

* * *

Only a Dream

I was in the little part of the store, the dark creepy part run by the former priest and his gypsy wife. I looked around, taking in all the deep purple drapery and skulls, wondering what had made the priest change his mind about religion, what had made him decide to be this way, to love these dark things. I wasn't against it, though, no, in fact these were all things that decorated most of my own bedroom.

I began walking around the small area, pretending to be looking at things that sparked my interest. In all actuality, I was searching for the box that contained Vlad.

Opening drawers, I found Henry first. He was in a long drawer that I had to pull all the way out to get him. He was dressed in the usual and looked at me as though he were confused, but the expression cleared away and he grinned.

"Hey chick, I haven't seen you in a while," he gave me a hug, and naturally I hugged him back, though I wasn't sure why we were hugging; Henry barely knew me.

"You know where Vlad's is?"

"Last I saw, he was put somewhere over there."

"Thanks." I began my search again, and eventually found a box-drawer, serving as home to a black octogonal jewelry box. Inside was Vlad's cross-shaped crystal necklace, laced with blood on the inside, incase he were to ever run out.

I pocketed the amulet, and returned to searching once again. Just as I found the box that had obviously contained Vlad not to long ago, the ex-priest spotted me, realizing what I had been doing. He lunged for me, missing me only by inches, and I raced off into the second room of the little shop. I closed and locked the door that I had come through, and immediately afterwards my ears picked up a strange scraping sound. I got down on hands and knees, and there was Vlad, crawling around on the floor, muttering something about finding a wig.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"I lost the wig." He seemed a bit frantic, and I had know idea what he was talking about at first, then suddenly it donned on me; we had been using "wig" as codename.

"No, no, no, I found it. We've got it safe."

"Oh," was all he said. Then he turned and really looked at my face, looking into my eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you to, you have no idea how hard that was, not knowing...." I let it trail off, since I knew he would know what I was talking about.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really am, but we had to go. It was the only way." I knew, I knew too well that it was the only way. But I didn't care, I was just glad to have him back, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, he returning the embrace by wrapping his own arms around my waist. Before I could even fully look up into his face, he had me in a kiss. It was a sweet kiss, soft, caring, but passionate all the same.

I pulled away, and said, "Surely you must be hungry after your long trip, but I assumed you would be in need of a different kind of food." I smiled up at him, and then pulled the necklace with the hidden blood out of my pocket. "I know it's not a lot, but you do need it."

He took it gratefully and drank it down slowly. I could see in his eyes he wanted more, but was content with what he had.

I took his hand then, and led him out of the small shop, through a back door into the clothing department of the big mall. I wasn't sure why we needed to be there, but I knew somewhere in my mind that we did. Henry was already there waiting for us, and then I remembered that the food court was attached to the clothing section, and that I had had a feeling that Henry would be there. Also there were a few people we'd gone to school with, and I felt the need to go and hug one of the girls I'd been mean to previously. Of course she'd had it coming, since she hadn't been to nice herself, but I still felt like apologizing.

"Uh, thanks...?" I pulled away and smiled.

"I'm sorry, about... You know." And with that I turned and walked back to Vlad, whom I led over to the pants. Henry stayed behind, so we could be alone, and as soon as we were out of earshot, and behind one of the tall isle racks, I hugged Vlad in a fierce way, letting all my emotions release themselves in that embrace, and yet, somehow, I still was able to hold in tears. I sighed in relief at his return, and decided I was just happy to be with him. I pulled away with a smile on my face and began looking through the pants with Vlad.

Suddenly, we weren't looking at pants anymore - we were in a completely different part of the store, looking at plates and bowls. And somehow, that didn't register as weird in my brain, it seemed totally normal at the time.

"I'll only go with you on one condition," I heard myself saying to him.

"Yeah? What is it? Anything, I'll do anything," he whispered back, his breath warm on my ear.

"Find me all of your books." I let out a small chuckle...

"Oh, fine." I knew he didn't really want me to read them, but I had to. I wanted to. So he took the lead this time, leading me back across the store to a shelf seemingly hidden by other racks, and there were all of his books.

Just as suddenly, we were back in the clothes department, back behind the pant racks. Except this time we were on a balcony out a glass door on the side of the building. I was alone, looking out on over the city, and the sun was falling at a very fast rate, until it was finally night.

Henry came up behind me then, touching my shoulder, and when I turned around, he had Vlad with him, pushing him towards me. In a milisecond, Vlad was all the way pushed up against me, and Henry was walking away. Then Vlad was kissing me again...

***

I woke up at this point, feeling very happy that I had someone who loved me for once, instead of being so completely and utterly alone, and then realization struck that it was only a dream and I was flattened by the feeling of being unneeded. But it's half way through the day now, and I feel better... to an extent.

* * *

Anyway, did you like my dream? Was it interesting? Or just weird? Or maybe you even thought it was stupid. I kinda did to, so don't feel bad about telling me, if that's what you thought. I really don't care, just as long as you tell me :)


End file.
